The DNA Sequencing Facility was approved and funded by the NCI Core Grant in 1994. The Facility received "excellent" merit at that time. Dr. Haig Kazazian, Chair of Genetics, has served as Facility Director since the inception of this Shared Resource. Dr. Kazazian is a well-known human molecular geneticist who had directed the Genetic Resources Core at Johns Hopkins for five years prior to coming to Penn. The Technical Director of the Facility is Dr. Tapan Ganguly. Dr. Ganguly has over 10 years of experience in cell and molecular biology, and was associated with the genetic Diagnostic Laboratory in Penn's Department of Genetics for three years before assuming this position. During the current project period, the DNA Sequencing Facility has become fully operationalized and well accepted as a major research service to Cancer Center investigators . Usage has grown consistently, with an increase of 14% from 1997 to 1998 alone. New equipment has been purchased in order to meet increasing demand. Additionally, the core has relocated to larger space in order to accommodate its increasing needs. Lastly, automated plasmid purification has been added to the core's service offerings. 53% of total usage is by Cancer Center members, while 34% is by Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding.